


Five Minutes

by Wizardboy



Series: Sad Spies [3]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misleading, This Is Sad, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardboy/pseuds/Wizardboy
Summary: Five minutes wasn't enough.





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Shout Out to the discord for making me want to write angst 24/7 and thank you for motivating me to publish this by giving me the BEST reactions ever

Curt’s fingers shake as he dials a number on the phone. Even now he knows it by heart, he was sure he could dial it in his sleep. Hell, it was basically muscle memory. As he raises the phone to his ear he glances around the room and takes a shaky breath. His vision is blurred, but he knows well enough what’s there. He doesn’t need to be further reminded. The phone rings. One, two, three times. Curt almost thinks he won’t pick up and his heart stutters, but there’s a crackle and Curt’s ears are graced by the sound of a groggy “Hello” and various background noise.

“Owen, hi,” his voice shakes. He hopes Owen is too tired to hear it.

“Curt? Curt, love, it’s like one thirty in the morning. I know that it’s only evening there but I need to sleep.” Curt huffs out a small, weak laugh. Typical Owen.

“I know, I’m sorry,” He says, and he really is, “But I just miss you.” Curt once again glances at the room nervously. “I just wanted to hear your voice, even if it is only for five minutes.”

“You woke me up for five minutes of talking,” Owen deadpans, “Curt I love you but I’m going back to bed.”

“ _ Wait _ ,” Curt hurriedly yells, “Please don’t go yet. This is--This is really important,” He hears some shuffling on the other line, specifically the sound of a bed creaking and Curt almost sighs in relief.

“Alright,” Owen says softly, “I’m listening.” Curt takes another shaky breath, but Owen notices this one. “Curt, are you crying?”

“No, I’m-,” Curt subconsciously rubs at his eyes to wipe away the tears even though he knows Owen can’t see them, “I’m just nervous is all. This is a very important question for me.” He adjusts the phone in his shaking hands. God, he was really doing this.

“Should I be worried about this? Oh, God, are you drunk right now? Bloody hell, Curt, it’s five in the afternoon over there I can’t believe you’re-”

“Owen,” He laughs but it sounds closer to a sob. He needs to keep it together. “I’m not drunk, alright? Can I ask my question now?” He looks at his watch. He doesn’t have much time left.  _ Five minutes isn’t enough _ .

“Yeah, alright. Go ahead.” Curt flexes the muscles in his hand and he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to ground himself.

“So, Owen Carvour-”

“Oh, you’re using my full name? This must really be important-”

“- _ Owen Michael Carvour _ ,” Curt hopes his voice sounds more exasperated and than urgent, “I love you so much. Throughout the years I’ve gotten to know you you have, somehow, become the love of my life. I know that when we first met I was…”

“An insufferable moron with an ego twice his size,” Owen supplies and Curt can hear the smile in his voice. He smiles as well, despite everything.

“Yeah, that,” he breathes out, “And I know I can be as dense as three brick walls put together when it comes to my emotions, but if I’m being honest? From day one I knew you would become incredibly important to me. I mean you obviously had an amazing ass and that did contribute to it, but you were so… intriguing. And I fell deeply in love with you. Which is crazy, right? Two of the greatest spies in the world falling in love with one another.”

“Curt…” Owen interrupts quietly.

“No, please, let me finish,” Curt wipes the tears that are streaming down his face. “So, I fell deeply in love with you. And I know that we can’t because...well. We weren’t exactly born in the right circumstances. But I’d like to think that somewhere, someday, our love would be widely accepted. But I don’t think we will live to see that day. So, instead of waiting for a day when it’s legal, I’m going to ask now. Owen, would you marry me?” There’s a soft gasp followed by a quiet, sad laugh.

“Curt, love, you know we can’t-”

“Just humor me, okay?” Curt knows it’s obvious he’s crying by this point, so he doesn’t even bother hiding the sob that escapes. On the other end of the line, he hears a sniffle.

“Curt Mega, I swear, you’re going to kill me one day,” and, god. Curt can hear the smile in his voice and he sounds so, so fond. Sure, there’s a hint of sadness and Curt knows Owen is tearing up, but he’s sure it’s a happy cry.

“Is that a yes, then?”

“ _ God, yes. _ Yes, Curt Mega, I will marry you. I wish you were here right now so I could kiss you.” Curt has to hold in another sob

“Yeah. Me too. Next time we see each other we can kiss as much as you want.” He hopes Owen doesn’t notice the resignation in his voice.

“Well, I should hope so, we are  _ fiances  _ now. Wow. I like that word. Can I use it more?”

“Use it as much as you want, baby,” Curt says and he's crying harder now, fuck.

“God. Curt, it’s one-thirty-five in the morning and I’m crying. How could you do this to me.” Curt’s heart dropped. Five minutes wasn’t enough.

“I’m sorry to leave you like this, but Cynthia is calling. I don’t want to upset her.”

“Oh,” Curt can hear Owen coming back to reality. He’s glad he got to help Owen escape the world for a little while. He wishes he could escape from this world as well. “I love you, Curt. I’ll make sure I can get us a mission together as soon as I can.”

“Awesome,” Curt’s voice is strained. He’s crying more now. “I love you too. Bye.”

“Goodbye, love.”

Curt counts the seconds until the line goes dead. His body is trembling and as he slowly places the phone back onto its stand. He looks at the phone. And he keeps staring. The tears still haven't stopped and the pit of dread in his stomach refuses to dissipate. It gets worse and worse as the silence continues. Then, he hears slow clapping. He doesn’t turn around.

“How  _ touching _ ,” The voice says, “Not only is the famous Curt Mega a queer, but so is Owen Carvour. Did you have a lovely chat with your boyfriend, Mega,” The man spits out. His voice is like venom and it makes Curt shudder. Despite what his instincts tell him, he turns around and faces the room. It's all like it was before: Empty, lights off, one other man, one gun.

“If you even fucking  _ think _ about hurting Owen-”

“Oh, relax,” he says with a sickly sweet smile, “Lucky for you, I’m only here for you.” The gun that’s been in his hand is raised. It’s pointed at Curt’s head.  _ Two in the head, one in the heart  _ his mind reminds him. He doesn’t think he’ll be that lucky. “Not so great for your boyfriend, though. To think your last conversation with him was a  _ proposal _ . Don’t you think that’s a bit cruel?” Curt’s breath shakes as he breathes. In, out. He doesn’t give the man the satisfaction of a response. “Well, Curt,” the man says after a moment of silence, “Since you won’t be answering me any time soon and, frankly, I’m bored, I believe our time here is done, don’t you,” He walks closer and closer until the gun is against Curt’s skull. They’re eye level, and he notices that the man’s eyes are the same color as Owen’s. How ironic.

“Goodbye, Mega. I hope you rot in hell.” The gunshot barely registers before the pain overtakes his body. Curt is duly aware that he’s falling to the ground and his ears are ringing and his whole body is screaming in pain. It all fades away and Curt has one coherent thought that plagues his mind as he dies in that dark, shitty facility.

Curt Mega's last, dying thought is this: Five minutes had been just enough to give Owen everything he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to do a warmup and I just. wrote this. and it's. God it's so sad I'm sorry.


End file.
